後悔 (Regret)
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: "Kita akan bersahabat selamanya kan?"/"Jangan karena cinta persahabatan kita jadi putus."/"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi."/"Persahabatan kita dimulai dari hal yang berwarna biru, jangan sampai persahabatan kita putus gara-gara hal yang berwarna biru juga..."/Mind to review?


Rei datang lagi...

Karena sudah bosan dengan fic berpairing, kali ini Rei buat fic Friendship saja, agak menjurus ke Romance tapi tak terlalu. Fufu, dengan Angst tentunya.. Hahaha #plak

Oke, langsung mulai...

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etcUTAUloid © Owner CreatorFanloid © CreatorStory © Kurotori Rei **

**Warning :**

**OOC, typo(s), etc**

**Characters :**

**Hatsune Mikuo, Kagamine Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah, terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut _teal _dan gadis berambut _honey-blonde _yang sedang duduk bersama-sama di taman sekolah.

"Tamannya indah ya...," kata laki-laki tersebut, Hatsune Mikuo. Tangannya sibuk memegang pundak si gadis tersebut, Kagamine Rin.

"Yah, memang selalu begitu kan?" kata Rin sambil tertawa kecil. Ya, mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil, dari umur mereka 5 tahun.

"Benar, kan yang merawatnya juga kita berdua. Jika tidak ada kita, taman ini sudah gersang." ujar Mikuo kemudian beranjak berdiri. Lalu Mikuo mencabut salah satu mahkota bunga anggrek lalu memasangkannya di telinga Rin.

"Cantik loh kalau kamu begitu, hihi." Rin mendapati dirinya telah dipasang bunga oleh Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya memerah akibat perlakuan Mikuo, sementara Mikuo malah cekikikan sendiri.

"A—Aku biasa saja kok!" bantah Rin dengan cepat. Tapi tawa Mikuo semakin menjadi-jadi dan akhirnya Rin memukul kepala laki-laki _teal _dengan pelan baru berhenti.

"Jangan _tsundere_, Rin-chan~" goda Mikuo. Rin memalingkan mukanya, sahabatnya memang agak menyebalkan. Rin langsung menjawab, "Setidaknya aku tak separah Luka-senpai kepada Gakupo-senpai."

"Haha, baiklah. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas!" ajak Mikuo. Rin mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti Mikuo masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk," ujar Sakine Meiko-sensei, dan masuklah gadis berambut biru laut sepundak yang memakai syal. Rin mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa gadis itu memakai syal saat musim panas?

"Namaku Shion Kaiko, salam kenal semua! Dan ah, kenapa aku memakai syal saat musim panas? Karena aku sangat suka memakai syal, rasanya tak enak jika dilepas," jelas gadis biru laut itu, Shion Kaiko.

"Baiklah Shion-san, silahkan duduk di bangku sebelah Hatsune-san." Setelah Meiko-sensei berkata, Mikuo langsung mengangkat tangannya supaya Kaiko tahu. Kaiko langsung menuju ke kursi samping Mikuo.

"Hai, namaku Shion Kaiko, salam kenal." sapa Kaiko kepada Mikuo. Mikuo agak salting, tapi dia berusaha senormal mungkin. "Y—Ya! Aku Hatsune Mikuo, salam kenal Shion-san."

"Panggil Kaiko saja, aku tak terlalu suka dipanggil dengan margaku." ucap Kaiko. Mikuo langsung mengangguk dan pelajaran langsung dimulai.

-Istirahat-

"Mikuo-kun!" teriak Rin kepada Mikuo yang sekarang sedang bersama dengan Kaiko. Rin sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka Mikuo dekat dengan Kaiko.

"Ada apa, Rin-chan?" Mikuo bertanya. Rin langsung memberikan sebuah bekal untuk Mikuo. Sudah biasa untuk Mikuo karena setiap hari Rin memberinya bekal gara-gara Mikuo tidak bisa masak dan orang tuanya pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja.

"Ayo makan bareng~" kata Rin. Mikuo mengangguk dan berkata, "Bareng Kaiko-san ya?"

Mau tidak mau Rin harus mengangguk, kalau saja Kaiko bukan murid baru, Rin tidak akan memperbolehkannya. Langsung saja Mikuo, Rin, dan Kaiko makan bersama.

"Rin-san pintar masak ya?" puji Kaiko. Rin memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Mikuo masih saja tidak menyadari hal ini.

"Mikuo-kun, makannya pelan-pelan! Nanti tersedak saja," kata Rin yang melihat Mikuo makan dengan sangat terburu-buru. Entah Mikuo itu jelmaan apa sampai makannya begitu lahap.

"Tidak kok—Uhuk!" Benar kata Rin, Mikuo langsung tersedak beberapa detik kemudian. Rin buru-buru mengambilkan botol minuman Mikuo dan memberikannya ke Mikuo. "Kan tadi aku sudah bilang. Dasar Mikuo... Jangan ceroboh."

Mikuo hanya nyengir, sementara Kaiko juga ikut tertawa. Suasana pun tidak semencekam tadi, lebih fresh auranya.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Daah!" Saat pulang sekolah, Mikuo dan Rin langsung terpisah dari Kaiko karena Kaiko dijemput menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Mikuo dan Rin harus jalan kaki karena rumah mereka bersebelahan.

"Kaiko manis ya," Tanpa sadar, Rin mendengar gumaman Mikuo mengenai gadis bermarga Shion itu.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Rin kepada Mikuo. Sebenarnya Rin tidak peduli apa-apa, Rin tidak suka Mikuo, bagi Rin, Mikuo hanyalah sahabatnya dan tak lebih. Mikuo langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Langsung tembak aja, siapa tahu berhasil." saran Rin. Wajah Mikuo langsung memerah gara-gara malu. "Mana mungkin sih Rin-chaan? Aku malu,"

Rin memutar bola matanya, "Mikuo-kun... Kau harus beranilah. Jangan takut, lagian kan cuma bilang "daisuki" saja." Rin sepertinya menganggap remeh untuk mengatakan "daisuki".

"Baiklah, akan kucoba menyatakannya besok." kata Mikuo semangat. Rin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mikuo. Dulu pernah Mikuo ditolak oleh gadis yang bernama Suzune Ring sampai Mikuo mengunci diri di kamar selama 3 hari. Sampai Rin mesti bujuk-bujuk Mikuo selama 3 jam, baru Mikuo mau keluar.

"Gitu dong, baru Mikuo-kun yang kukenal!" Rin mengatakannya dengan semangat. Dia sangat mendukung sahabat tersayangnya itu. Lagian Rin juga tidak ada maksud untuk merebut.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

Malam hari...

Rin sudah selesai mandi dan sudah mengenakan piyama. Dia langsung melesat menuju sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Dan sebuah berita yang menarik perhatiannya.

_"Sebuah gedung perusahaan ternama terbakar. Semua staff di sana tidak ada yang selamat karena api yang begitu besar—" _

Deg!

Rin kaget, gedung itu adalah tempat kerja ayah dan ibunya. Jika tidak ada yang selamat, maka...

"Ayah! Ibu!" Rin melesat keluar rumah dengan menggunakan jaket. Dia juga menelepon anggota keluarga lainnya untuk memberikan infomarsi ini.

.

"Hiks." Sekarang Rin berada di tempat pemakaman ayah dan ibunya bersama pamannya, Hizaya Leon. Leon mengelus-elus kepala Rin, mencoba membuat Rin tenang. Tapi tetap saja Rin terus menangis.

"Ayah... Ibu..." Rin terus menangis. Sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, hanya pamannya. Dan juga, pamannya tinggal di tempat yang sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Dan sangat jarang pamannya berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Jangan menangislah Rin, mereka akan pergi dengan tenang. Mereka pasti tak ingin melihat kau menangis..." Nasihat Leon kepada Rin, Rin mencoba tegar. Dia berdoa agar ayah dan ibunya bisa tenang di sana.

"Hiks... Baik... Hiks..." ucap Rin yang berusaha tegar. Selama ini, di mana pun Rin tidak pernah menangis. Rin selalu tegar, walaupun dalamnya rapuh. Rin ingin menjadi kuat, Rin tidak ingin semua orang memandangnya lemah.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Rin-chan! Aku sudah jadian dengan Kaiko-chan!" teriak Mikuo kepada Rin saat mereka sedang di dalam kelas. Rin bertepuk tangan, memberikan semangat, "Selamat ya Mikuo-kun!"

"Ya, ini juga berkatmu Rin-chan! Aku sangat menyayangimu!" ujar Mikuo lalu memeluk Rin dalam artian sahabat, tak lebih. Rin tersenyum lirih, dia tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi. Hanya sahabatnya, Hatsune Mikuo, yang tersisa.

"Hihi, baru saja Kaiko masuk ke kelas kemarin, sudah nembak~" goda Rin kepada Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum geli, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang pandai menggoda orang.

"Haha, kayak love at the first sight." tambah Mikuo, walau ejekan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Rin dan Mikuo tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu, tapi ada perubahan. Semenjak Mikuo berpacaran dengan Kaiko, Rin sering diabaikan oleh Mikuo. Dan Mikuo lebih mementingi Kaiko daripada Rin, walau ada waktu luang untuk bersama.

"Mikuo-kun kenapa ya..." gumam Rin dalam hati. Sekarang dia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Mikuo, saat pulang sekolah. Dan ternyata orangnya datang!

"Mikuo-kun—"

"Ada apa, Rin? Kau selalu menggangguku, aku ada meeting dengan Kaiko-chan malam ini." kata Mikuo ketus. Tapi Rin langsung menarik lengan baju Mikuo, "Kenapa kau jadi begini terhadapku?!"

"Apa sih? Kau itu hanyalah pengganggu tahu!" bentak Mikuo kasar lalu melepaskan pegangan Rin terhadap lengan bajunya dan kemudian pergi. Rin terpaku, kenapa...?

"Kenapa...? Padahal Mikuo selalu bersamaku dan bersikap baik kepadaku," ucap Rin lirih. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi... Sudah ayah dan ibu, sekarang jangan Mikuo-kun..."

Sudah berminggu-minggu Rin mencoba mengobrol dan mengajak makan bersama-sama dengan Mikuo, tetapi tetap ditolak. Mikuo lebih memilih bersama Kaiko daripada Rin.

"Mikuo-kun... Jangan karena cinta kita jadi terpecah belah..." gumam Rin saat melihat kepergian Mikuo dari dirinya. Rin diam dan lebih memilih pergi ke atap untuk makan bento sendiri di sana. Menyendiri, lebih baik.

"Mikuo-kun banyak berubah drastis. Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendiri…?" Rin bergumam lalu memakan bentonya dengan cepat. Rin melihat ke arah langit yang biru.

"Persahabatan kita dimulai dari hal yang berwarna biru, jangan sampai persahabatan kita putus gara-gara hal yang berwarna biru juga..."

Flashback

_Ada seorang gadis berambut honey-blonde yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman rumahnya. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat laki-laki berambut teal yang sedang terjatuh._

_Segera gadis itu menghampiri laki-laki itu, "Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"_

_Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ini hanya luka kecil."_

_"Tidak! Ini sudah lecet, ayo ke rumahku, aku akan mengobatimu!" teriak gadis itu lalu menarik lengan laki-laki itu untuk ke rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah gadis itu, gadis itu segera mengobati luka si laki-laki teal. _

_"Terima kasih, namaku Hatsune Mikuo. Siapa namamu?" Laki-laki itu__—Hatsune Mikuo—bertanya dengan lembut kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu menjawab, "Namaku Kagamine Rin, senang bertemu denganmu Mikuo-kun."_

_Lalu, Mikuo memberikan Rin sebuah bunga kecil berwarna biru. "Ini, aku berikan ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita." _

_"Indah sekali bunga ini..." Rin terkagum-kagum melihat bunga yang dibawa Mikuo itu. Lalu segera memakainya di telinganya. Dan dari situlah persahabatan mereka dimulai._

Flashback off

Rin menangis saat mengingat memori masa lalunya itu. Dia ingin Mikuo kembali seperti dulu.

"Lebih baik kuturun saja,"

Sudah lebih dari 5 jam, akhirnya pulang sekolah juga. Kali ini Rin pulang sekolah sendiri, tidak ditemani Mikuo. Rin masih bisa menatap Mikuo yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama Kaiko di gerbang sekolah sebelum Kaiko masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya. Rin berjalan terus berjalan, tetapi ketika melihat Mikuo menyebrang dan ada truk yang melaju dengan cepat, Rin kaget.

"Mikuo-kun! Awas!" Dengan cepat Rin langsung mendorong tubuh Mikuo sehingga Mikuo terdorong ke pinggir jalan sementara tubuh Rin tertabrak oleh truk itu.

BRAK!

Tubuh Rin bersimbah darah, Mikuo menatapnya tak percaya. Lalu mendatangi Rin dengan tatapan bersalah, "R—Rin?!"

"Ah Mikuo-kun, senang rasanya kau kembali memerhatikanku..." ucap Rin lirih.

"B—Baka! Rin kau baka! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" teriak Mikuo kepada Rin. Tanpa sadar, air mata Mikuo pun menetes.

"Aku menyayangimu, Mikuo-kun. Sebagai sahabat... Aku sedih melihatmu berubah... Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi... Uhuk," Rin mulai terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Mikuo langsung panik, "Aku akan memanggilkan ambulans!"

Rin langsung menghentikan perkataan Mikuo, "Tidak usah Mikuo-kun. Aku tak apa... Biarkan saja aku... Sayonara Mikuo-kun..." Setelah Rin mengucapkan itu, mata Rin langsung tertutup.

"Rin?! Bangun, Rin! Ayolah, ini tak lucu Rin! Rin!" Mikuo menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Sekarang dia tahu, bahwa rasa persahabatan itu lebih besar dari apapun. Tapi terlambat, semuanya telah terlambat. Dan Mikuo baru menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

Mikuo sekarang sudah berada di depan nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kagamine Rin. Mikuo langsung memberikan bunga di atas nisan Rin.

"Rin-chan.. Apa kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja di sana..." kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum miris. Dia mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan Rin sebelumnya, itu gara-gara dirinya.

"Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini... Maafkan keegoisanku, Rin-chan. Aku tak memerdulikanmu, aku malah memperdulikan Kaiko-chan saja...," kata Mikuo lagi. "Tapi aku harus kuat, aku takkan menangis!"

Dan saat yang sama, sesosok perempuan berambut _honey-blonde _melihat ke arah Mikuo sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou Mikuo-kun." Lalu sosok itu menghilang.

Mikuo langsung tersadar, "Hm, rasanya ada yang memanggilku, tapi tak ada orang di sini." Mikuo langsung beranjak pulang, sambil menatap ke arah langit.

_Kekuatan persahabatan memang lebih kuat dari apapun. Persahabatan yang sejati ialah persahabatan yang tak memandang status apapun, walau seseorang itu mengkhianatinya, tapi seseorang harus bisa memaafkannya walau hati terasa sakit. _

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

Jadilah fic abal gajelas ini! Maafkan Rei jika ficnya hancur dan abal gini-iii!

Rei menerima kritik, saran, dan flame!

Mind to review?


End file.
